escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wilbur Smith
|lugar_nacimiento = Rodesia del Norte, actualmente Zambia |fecha de fallecimiento = |lugar de fallecimiento = |nacionalidad = africana |ocupación = Novelista |periodo = 1964 - Presente |género = Novela de aventuras |cónyuge = Jewell Sabbert (1964-?, divorciado) Anne ? (la madre de sus 2 hijos) Danielle "Dee Dee" Antoinette Thomas (1971 - 1999) Mokhiniso "Niso" Rakhimova (2000-) |hijos = Shaun, Christian, Lawrence, Dieter (hijastro) }} Wilbur Addison Smith (9 de enero de 1933, Rodesia del Norte, hoy Zambia), es un escritor de novelas de aventuras, autor de superventas. Sus relatos incluyen algunos ambientados en los siglos XVI y XVII sobre los procesos fundacionales de los estados al sur de África y aventuras e intrigas internacionales relacionadas con estos asentamientos. Sus libros por lo general pertenecen a una de tres series o sagas. Estas obras, que en parte son ficción, explican en parte el apogeo e influencia histórica de los blancos holandeses y británicos en el sur de África quienes acaban por proclamar este territorio rico en diamantes y oro como su hogar. Biografía Cuando sólo era un bebé contrajo malaria cerebral, la que perduró por 10 días. Afortunadamente, se recuperó totalmente. Se crio en una estancia ganadera donde pasó su infancia cazando y explorando. Su madre lo entretenía con novelas de aventura y escapes, consiguiendo captar su interés por la ficción. Sin embargo, su padre lo disuadió de seguir con la escritura. Se educó en el colegio de Michaelhouse y en la Universidad de Rhodes, ambos en Sudáfrica. Trabajó como periodista y, más tarde, como contable. Sus dos primeros matrimonios terminaron en divorcio; el tercero, contraído en 1971 con Danielle Thomas, duró hasta la muerte de ésta, en 1999. Al año siguiente se casó con Mojiniso Rajímova, de Tayikistán. Wilbur Smith vive ahora en Londres. Se hizo escritor a tiempo completo en 1964, después de la publicación de Cuando comen los leones. A esta primera novela han seguido una treintena de obras ambientadas principalmente en África, más de la mitad de las cuales puede dividirse en tres series: la de Courtney, a la que pertenece su primer éxito; la de Ballantyne y la del Antiguo Egipto. Sus libros se traducen a veintiséis idiomas y lleva vendidos casi 70 millones de ejemplares. Wilbur Smith encuentra en África su mayor inspiración. Actualmente vive en Londres, Inglaterra, pero muestra una profunda preocupación por las personas y la vida salvaje de su continente natal. Obras La saga Courtney La serie Courtney se puede dividir en tres partes, cada parte describe una era específica de la familia Courtney. En orden cronológico se suceden la Tercera Secuencia, la Primera Secuencia y la Segunda Secuencia. Esta es sin embargo una generalización, ya que la secuencia de los libros es la siguiente: # Birds of Prey (Aves de presa)- 1997- Transcurre hacia 1660 # Monsoon (Publicado en español en 2 partes: El monzón y El juramento) - 1999 - Transcurre hacia 1690 # Blue Horizon (Publicado en español en 2 partes: Horizonte azul y La Ruta de los Vengadores)- 2003 - Transcurre hacia 1730 # When the Lion Feeds (Cuando comen los leones)- 1964 - Transcurre hacia 1860-1890 # Triumph of the Sun (El triunfo del sol)- 2005 - Transcurre hacia 1880 # The Sound of Thunder (Retumba el trueno) - 1966 - Transcurre hacia 1899-1906 # Assegai (El destino del cazador) - 2009 - Transcurre hacia 1906-1918 # The Burning Shore (Costa ardiente) - 1985 - Transcurre hacia 1917-1920 # A Sparrow Falls (Muere el gorrión) - 1977 - Transcurre hacia 1918-1925 # Power of the Sword (El poder de la espada)- 1986- Transcurre hacia 1931-1948 # Rage (Furia) - 1987 - Transcurre hacia 1950-1960 # Golden Fox (Zorro dorado) 1969-1979 # A Time To Die (Tiempo de morir) -1989- Transcurre hacia 1987 La serie Ballantyne Las novelas Ballantyne cuentan la vida de la familia Ballantyne, desde la década de 1860 a la de 1980, en un contexto de la historia de la Rodesia (ahora Zimbabue). Una quinta novela (El triunfo del sol) busca combinar la narración Ballantyne con otra saga de Smith, la Saga Courtney. Los libros están ambientados en los siguientes períodos de tiempo: # A Falcon Flies (Vuela el Halcón) 1860 # Men of Men (Hombres muy Hombres) 1870-1890 # Triumph of the Sun (El Triunfo del Sol) 1880 # The Angels Weep (El Llanto de los Angeles) 1.ª parte 1890, 2.ª parte 1977 # The Leopard Hunts in Darkness (El Leopardo Caza en la Oscuridad) 1980 La serie Egipcia thumb|150px|Smith en [[Sydney en el lanzamiento de Río Sagrado (1993)]] Es una serie de ficción histórica basada en gran parte en la época del faraón Thutmosis III, a lo largo de su historia, de su madrastra Hatshepsut, y en la visión de su madre Senemut, mezclando también elementos de la dominación y la caída de Hyksos. # Río sagrado # El séptimo papiro # El hechicero # El soberano del Nilo # El Dios del desierto El séptimo papiro está ambientada en la época moderna, pero se relaciona con las otras tres a través de descubrimientos arqueológicos. Crítica Algunos críticos de Wilbur Smith sostienen que sus novelas a menudo contienen partes sexistas y racistas y contenido político. El Ojo del tigre (1975) tiene muchas similitudes con "Islas en el Golfo" de Hemingway. Bibliografía Referencias Enlaces externos * Official author webpage * Biography from Wilbur Smith Books * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/worldservice/specials/133_wbc_archive_new/page5.shtml Wilbur Smith discusses When the Lion Feeds] on the BBC World Book Club * Video interview with Wilbur Smith about the last novel * Wilbur Smith Discussion Forum * Wilbur Smith at IMDb * Página de Facebook de Wilbur Smith Categoría:Escritores de Zambia Categoría:Escritores de novelas históricas de Inglaterra Categoría:Británico-zambianos